utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Momobako
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Rojiko (路地子) |otherillustrator = |officialjapname = 桃箱; ももぱこ |officialromajiname = Momobako |officialnameinfo = |aka = MOMO (in SHAKING PINK) |birthday = 27 |birthmonth = 03 |birthyear = 1996 |birthref = Her blog profile |status = Inactive |years = 2010-present |NNDuserpage = 905867 |mylist1 = 17414021 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 20688995 |mylist2info = collabs |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = momobakosan |partner = Aihara Kaori }} |UYVmsHddkJk}} Momobako (桃箱; ももぱこ) is an best known for frequently collaborating with fellow utaite Aihara Kaori with whom she also is in the denpa (electro wave) song unit Team dmp, and has also been with miko in a duet known as the duo group Momobako & miko. She has a cute, light and saccharine voice that is described as a , often adding random, airhead-like lines to songs. She is generally depicted with peachy pink hair, tied into pony tails on each side as well as bangs, while Aihara only differs by having curly, sky-blue hair that is tied in pigtails. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 01, 2010) # DENPA POINO! with Aihara Kaori (Released on December 31, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # Denpa LOVE with Aihara Kaori (Released on August 13, 2011) # Petit Rhythmsan (Released on August 13, 2011) # Monogatari Otome (Released on October 30, 2011) # Piyopiyo (Released on December 31, 2011) # Chokotto Denpa♪ with Aihara Kaori (Released on April 30, 2012) # Odenpa☆Gakuen Shotouka with Nanahira (Released on April 30, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # DENPA NYANNYAN with Aihara Kaori (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on October 28, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # Chicchai no! with Nanahira (Released on April 27, 2013) # Petit Rhythm 6 (Released on April 29, 2013) # (Released on April 29, 2013) # Damepo ja Nai Desu Denpa Desuu!! with Aihara Kaori (Released on April 29, 2013) # (Released on April 29, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # DENPA CHUIHOU with Aihara Kaori (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # Motto☆Chicchai no! with Nanahira (Released on October 27, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2010.08.10) # "Pika Pika Masai Chuu" feat. Nanahira, A24 (male part) and Momobako (pikachu) (2010.08.21) # "Mitsubachi" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2010.08.29) # "Matryoshka" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2010.08.29) # "Kamu to Funyan Okami Mamita" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2010.11.27) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2011.02.10) # "Panda Hero" feat. Anima and Momobako (cheering) (2011.02.03) # "Signal: Love Power" (Original) feat. Momobako, kana, Hina Usa, Aihara Kaori, Naisho Imouto and Nanahira (2011.02.15) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) -Arrange ver.- feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2011.03.18) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (2011.03.21) # "Maid no Hoshi kara S･O･S" feat. Momobako, Nimo, Kano, Call Center Ane, Koko, Naisho Imouto, Hina Usa, Hinanosuke and Nanahira (2011.05.11) # "Os-Uchuujin" (2011.05.12) # "Denpa LOVE ~ denpa ice ~" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2011.07.31) # "Noroi no Susume" (2011.08.23) # "Nyanyanya no Kanon" (2011.09.06) # "Panda Hero" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2011.11.23) # "CHANGE!!!!" (The iDOLM@STER OP2) feat. Momobako, Nanahira and Mizufuu (2011.12.21) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.05) # "Falling ↓ Darling ☆ Daruma Otoshi" (Original) (2012.02.15) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2012.02.23) # "sweets parade" feat. Momobako and Makoto (2012.02.29) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Chaos" feat. Momobako, Aine and Makoto (2012.05.22) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Momobako and Donguri (2012.05.24) # "Kotoshi no Natsuyasumi Koso uaaaaaaa" (2012.06.20) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2012.08.09) # "Kanzen Chouaku Lolita Complex" (2012.09.04) # "Sassoku desu ga SHAKING PINK wa Invader datte You desu" (Original) feat. Momobako, Koko and Nanahira (2012.11.15) # "Sweet Donut" feat. Momobako, Koko and Nanahira (2013.02.14) # "Lolicon de Yokatta" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2013.04.13) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2013.04.23) # "Koi wa Chaos no Shimobenari" (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W OP) feat. Momobako, Koko and Nanahira (2013.04.23) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2013.05.28) # "Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi Command ga Arurashii" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2013.07.26) # "Getsu Youjo no Uta" (2013.08.07) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" feat. Momobako and Donguri (2013.09.30) # "Furan Furan Zombie" feat. Momobako and Vitamin Chi (2013.10.04) # "Ping pong Girl's" feat. Momobako and Nanahira (2013.10.26) # "Okochama Sensou" feat. Momobako and Donguri (2014.01.22) # "Daisanji Pudding Sensou" (2014.01.30) # "Chocokure" (NNI Original) (2014.02.08) # "Soredemo Tani wa Akiramenai" (Original) feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2015.04.16) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Momobako and Aihara Kaori (2015.04.16) # "Koto Yuumin ☆ Onechan" (Original) feat. miko and Momobako (2015.09.29) }} Discography |track1title = Denpa LOVE ~ denpa ice ~ |track1info = |track1lyricist = Tina |track1composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track1arranger = |track2title = Radio ONAIR |track2info = |track2lyricist = team dmp☆ |track2composer = Kahan |track2arranger = |track3title = Majokko dmp ☆ |track3info = |track3lyricist = team dmp☆ |track3composer = Nigorou |track3arranger = |track4title = Onnanoko Doushi de Chuchhu Shimasho! |track4info = |track4lyricist = Katahotori |track4composer = Katahotori |track4arranger = |track5title = Sengoku! Otome Bushi |track5info = |track5lyricist = Aya Sinno |track5composer = Gojyo-kai |track5arranger = |track6title = Magical Summer |track6info = |track6lyricist = Jun*2 |track6composer = Shino |track6arranger = |track7title = Girls Love Getchu ~ Kamisama ni wa Naisho dayo ~ |track7info = |track7lyricist = Kaito |track7composer = Aizawa |track7arranger = |track8title = Boku no Sukina Onnanoko. |track8info = |track8lyricist = team dmp☆ |track8composer = Kahan |track8arranger = |track9title = Totsugeki! Tonari no Tsundere Youjyo |track9info = |track9lyricist = Katahotori |track9composer = Katahotori |track9arranger = |track10title = Juunanzai no uta. |track10info = -Cool Guitar ver.- |track10lyricist = team dmp☆ |track10composer = Kahan |track10arranger = |track11title = KAGAYAKE ★ Otome |track11info = |track11lyricist = Kouhouikki |track11composer = Yuuichirou Tsukagoshi |track11arranger = }} |track1title = Love ☆ Fantasy |track1info = |track1lyricist = Katahotori |track1composer = Katahotori |track1arranger = |track2title = Dochi × Kano! ~ Erande Onegai ☆~ |track2info = |track2lyricist = Momobako |track2composer = Kahan |track2arranger = |track3title = Ren ☆ Ai ☆ Kin ☆ Shi ☆ Jou ☆ Rei |track3info = |track3lyricist = Momobako |track3composer = Aruna Ryuki |track3arranger = |track4title = Tottoko PARADE |track4info = |track4lyricist = Sumijun |track4composer = Sumijun |track4arranger = |track5title = Irony! |track5info = |track5lyricist = U-ske |track5composer = U-ske |track5arranger = |track6title = planisphere |track6info = |track6lyricist = Kaworu |track6composer = Yama Minori |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Chuuka Musume wa Aiyaiaiyaiyapapapapaa |track1info = |track1lyricist = Momobako |track1composer = Aruna Ryuki |track1arranger = |track2title = Nyandafuru x Furi! |track2info = |track2lyricist = U-ske |track2composer = U-ske |track2arranger = |track3title = Koishite Otoko no Ko ☆ |track3info = |track3lyricist = Momobako |track3composer = Kahan |track3arranger = |track4title = Osakana ♪ Lovesong |track4info = -Nyan nyan ver.- |track4lyricist = Kaori Aihara |track4composer = Nigorou |track4arranger = |track5title = Honey Days ~ Osana Dzuma no Baai ~ |track5info = |track5lyricist = Kaori Aihara |track5composer = Yuuichirou Tsukagoshi |track5arranger = |track6title = Aishi no Noraneko-chan |track6info = |track6lyricist = Momobako |track6composer = Aruna Ryuki |track6arranger = |track7title = Koi no Missile |track7info = |track7lyricist = muhmue |track7composer = muhmue |track7arranger = |track8title = Ren ☆ Ai ☆ Kin ☆ Shi ☆ Jou ☆ Rei ☆ |track8info = |track8lyricist = Momobako |track8composer = Aruna Ryuki |track8arranger = |track9title = Hakoniwa DAYDREAM |track9info = |track9lyricist = Katahotori |track9composer = Katahotori |track9arranger = |track10title = Sexy Cat Lady |track10info = |track10lyricist = Katahotori |track10composer = Katahotori |track10arranger = |track11title = Mint Ice |track11info = |track11lyricist = Momobako |track11composer = Yama Minori |track11arranger = |track12title = Senbonzakura |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = KurousaP |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Setsuna Trip |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Last Note. |track1arranger = |track2title = Ren'ai Philosophia |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Hijiri Boudanihai Gakuen he Youkoso ☆ |track3info = |track3lyricist = Katahotori |track3composer = Katahotori |track3arranger = |track4title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = |track5title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = PinocchioP |track5arranger = |track6title = E? Aa, Sou. |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = papiyon |track6arranger = |track7title = Lolicon de Yokatta |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Himitsu Keisatsu |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Buriru |track8arranger = |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9info = |track9lyricist = KurousaP |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Happy Synthesizer |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = EasyPop |track10arranger = }} |track1title = DoReMiFa Rondo |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Koisuru Usagi no Hito Yasumi |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Ga☆Moujuu-chan Nari（`・ω・´）nya |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Sexy Cat Lady |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Okinakya Kokekkou |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Boku wa Kuma |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Sasakure Panda |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Mofumofu-Gokko |track8info = (Voice drama) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Moshimoshi Mofumofu |track9info = (Voice drama) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Mada Nenai Mon |track10info = (Voice drama) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} |track1title = CHU＊LIP |track1info = |track1lyricist = Kaori Aihara |track1composer = Yuuichirou Tsukagoshi |track1arranger = |track2title = Tokimeki Enza Ryuukou-chuu ♪ |track2info = |track2lyricist = Momobako |track2composer = Nigorou |track2arranger = |track3title = Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = |track4title = Getsu Youjyo |track4info = |track4lyricist = OwataP |track4composer = OwataP |track4arranger = |track5title = Perfect Dreamer |track5info = |track5lyricist = Aya Sinno |track5composer = Kahan |track5arranger = |track6title = Sakuranbo Ryokan wa Iten Shimashita |track6info = |track6lyricist = Katahotori |track6composer = Katahotori |track6arranger = |track7title = Hanikami Usagi |track7info = |track7lyricist = muhmue |track7composer = muhmue |track7arranger = |track8title = Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi Command ga Arurashii |track8info = |track8lyricist = Tory Hitsuji |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Go! Ho! Loli |track9info = |track9lyricist = Katahotori |track9composer = Katahotori |track9arranger = |track10title = Senzoku Maid ☆ Sengen |track10info = |track10lyricist = Kaori Aihara |track10composer = Yuuichirou Tsukagoshi |track10arranger = |track11title = One Summer's Day |track11info = |track11lyricist = Tokiwa Yen |track11composer = Shino |track11arranger = |track12title = Juunanzai no uta ~ Music Box ver. ~ |track12info = (Instrumental Ending) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Kahan |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Kakurenbogokko |track1info = |track1lyricist = Momobako |track1composer = Nigorou |track1arranger = |track2title = Ping pong Girl's |track2info = |track2lyricist = Maron |track2composer = Maron |track2arranger = |track3title = Love You! Seishun Rocket |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kaito |track3composer = Katahotori |track3arranger = |track4title = Endless☆Bouken Day! |track4info = |track4lyricist = Nanahira |track4composer = CHEEBOW |track4arranger = |track5title = Love♥Factory |track5info = |track5lyricist = Mameko |track5composer = Tsukagoshi Yuuichirou |track5arranger = |track6title = Wonderful Of The・World - ticktack - |track6info = |track6lyricist = Negitoro |track6composer = Negitoro |track6arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * She was born and livesHer Twipple information in Tokyo. * She is an employee. * She likes Takoyaki, Ika no Shiokara, ball sports, Ogura Yuuko, Fruits Basket, bears, sleeping, pink, white and black. * She collects FaFa goods. * She dislikes scary people. * As a child she wanted to work in a sweets store. External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi community * Twipple Category:Loli